If I Never Knew You
by Purple Witchy Angel
Summary: My first songfic! InuKag. Kagome and Inuyasha have a fight and wish that they never knew each other. What if Kikyo heard that wish and made it come true?
1. A Wish That Should Have Never Been Made

PWA: Hey everyone I'm back with a new story. This is my first songfic. I soo happy!  
  
Wen: Hello  
  
PWA: This is my cousin Wendy. She's a bit of a ditz and is obsessed with the color red.  
  
Wen: I'm obsessed?! You're the one who's always wearing purple!  
  
PWA: Oh shut up! Anyway Wen here is going to help me with this story.  
  
Wen: Yeah, a Kikyo/Inuyasha story.  
  
PWA: *Pretends to gag.* No, this is a *Kagome*/Inuyasha story. Kikyo is evil and must die!  
  
Wen: But . . .  
  
PWA: Just shut up before you hurt yourself. Now read the story or I'll sick my Inu-chan on you!  
  
Wen: You own Inuyasha?!  
  
PWA: *Laughs evilly.* Yes! Yes I do!  
  
Wen: But I thought that . . .  
  
PWA: Shhh, I know that and you know that but THEY don't know that. Just read and review please. Oh and anyone won't a cousin? Real cheap!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
If I Never Knew You  
  
Chapter 1. A Wish that Should have Never been Made  
  
"Inuyasha, why do you always have to be so insensitive?!" Kagome said. She had just told Inuyasha that she was going home for a test and like always Inuyasha was protesting.  
  
"Why do *you* always have to be so annoying?!" Inuyasha shot back.  
  
"Sit boy!" And as usual Inuyasha found himself face down in the dirt. "I'm going home!" That being said Kagome started walking to the well.  
  
"You can't go!" Inuyasha said after a quick recovery.  
  
"Watch me."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed one of Kagome's arms and held on fast. "I said you can't go!" Inuyasha said in an almost deadly tone, his amber eyes flashing with anger.  
  
Kagome took her free hand and slapped Inuyasha as hard as she could. "I said I'm going home and that's final!" Kagome said and started to walk toward the well again.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha said in an almost pleading tone this time.  
  
"You know what Inuyasha, I . . . I wish I never knew you!"  
  
"Oh yeah, wench! Well I wish I never knew you either!" They both huffed and Kagome jumped into the well to her own time.  
  
~*Hmm, so they don't want to know each other huh. That could be arranged.*~ then Kikyo smiled evilly as her plan unfolded in her mind.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Kagome laid in bed that night exhausted from her studying and her fight with Inuyasha.  
  
~*He is so pig headed! All he thinks about is himself! Well I guess that's not entirely true. He does think about Kikyo. I mean I know he loved her and all but get over it. She's dead! But . . . I guess Inuyasha has saved me a few times. Was that just because I'm his 'jewel shard detector' or is it some thing more?  
  
~*I know I get mad at him but maybe I went to far this time. I really didn't mean what I said. I just . . . got caught up in the moment. When I get back tomorrow I'll apologize.*~ Kagome yawned and fell fast asleep.  
  
~*It's too late. You'll never be able to apologize. I'll make *sure* you never knew Inuyasha. Just as you wished.*~ Kikyo slyly thought then went on with the plan.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
~*I don't see why Kagome always has to go back.*~ Inuyasha thought as he sat on a tree branch. ~*She's such a bitch sometimes. But . . . she is cute when she's mad. Hey now where the hell dis that come from?!  
  
~*Kagome sounded real serious though when she left. I hope she comes back . . . not that I couldn't drag her back myself . . . I guess I *could* apologize. But only if she doesn't come back or she does it first!*~ Inuyasha yawned. ~*I guess I could use a few hours of sleep.*~ Inuyasha yawned again and slowly fell asleep.  
  
~*Now the plan is set. I can finally have Inuyasha.*~ Kikyo smirked and then began to laugh manically.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
PWA: Dun, dun, dun! Hey I made a cliff hanger on the first chapter. Sweet! *Gets hit in the head by Wendy.* Hey! Ok maybe not sweet. But I promise if you review you'll find out what Kikyo's up to. Die! Kikyo! Die! Also the song is through out the fic so don't worry.  
  
Wen: Now why does everyone always make Kikyo out to be the bad guy?  
  
PWA: Because she is.  
  
Wen: No she isn't, she just wants her Inuyasha back.  
  
PWA: Well she can't have him! Inuyasha is Kagome's! Well no he's secretly mine.  
  
Wen: What about Vegeta? And Trunks? And Hiei? *Glares evil green eyes at Leash and then blows raspberries.*  
  
PWA: Just review, please, while I *try* and persuade my dumbass, ditzy, blonde cousin that she is WRONG! And I do own Inuyasha, and Kikyo IS EVIL! Die! Kikyo! Die!  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	2. Who is Kagome?

Wendy: WOW! Three reviews! That's good right? I mean that's a lot!  
  
PWA: Ah no not really. But that's ok. We still have more chapters. I'm sure we'll get more reviews.  
  
Wen: I hope so! Come on people it's a really good story! I should know I wrote it.  
  
PWA: You did not I did!  
  
Wen: Whatever! So are you going to tell the truth this time?  
  
PWA: If I must. I really don't own Inuyasha I just said that cause . . . cause I REALLY WANT IT TO BE MINE! But you can't always have everything now can yeah.  
  
Wen: Right ok now we can start the story.  
  
PWA: Yup, yup. Oh and reviews are at the bottom.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
If I Never Knew You  
  
Chapter 2. Who Is Kagome?  
  
"Inuyasha! Hey Inuyasha wake up!"  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said sleepily.  
  
"Who's Kagome? Well who ever she is just don't let Lady Kikyo find out." Miroku said and looked around him as if she'd appear at any moment. "I hate to tell you Inuyasha but she is kind of scary."  
  
"Kikyo? That's right. How long have I been sleeping?"  
  
"A few hours. Lady Kikyo wanted me to remind you that you'll be having dinner with her and her family tonight before you marry tomorrow."  
  
"Right." *What's going on? I'm marrying Kikyo? But . . . where's Kagome? Wait . . . who is Kagome? I know she was someone important.*  
  
"So, Inuyasha, who is this Kagome person you where talking about?" Miroku asked his perverted mind working as usual.  
  
"You know what, I can't remember." Miroku looked questionably at Inuyasha. "Hey Miroku you ever get the feeling that what your doing isn't right?"  
  
"Cold feet huh? Don't worry Lady Kikyo isn't *that* bad."  
  
"No I mean . . . oh never mind. I'm going for a walk."  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
((//~*If I never knew you.*~//))  
  
*I just don't get it. What's wrong with me? I'm getting married tomorrow to a beautiful priestess. But I just keep thinking there's someone missing from my life.*  
  
((//~*If I never felt this love*~//))  
  
*But that's crazy! I have Kikyo. I don't need anyone else. I mean I love her and she loves me . . . right? Wait?* Inuyasha stopped walking and scratched behind on of his dog ears. *Does Kikyo love me? I mean she made me promise to use the shikon jewel to make me human after we're married. If she loved me would she really make me do that? I . . . I just can't help but think there's someone else I'm supposed to . . . to love.*  
  
((//~* I would have no inkling of how precious life can be.*~//))  
  
*I . . . I don't know what to do. I . . . I don't love Kiyo. But if I tell her she'll be mad. Maybe mad enough to kill! But I just can't marry her.* "I'll just tell her to night before dinner that I can't marry her. That there's someone else out there for me." Inuyasha said out loud and started back for the village.  
  
What Inuyasha didn't know was Kikyo was watching him in the distance. *No wait! That wasn't supposed to happen! But there's still time. I can still make Inuyasha mine. As soon as we're married I'll take him to hell with me where he belongs. Inuyasha will never see it coming.* Kikyo let out an evil laugh and headed for the village as well.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
PWA: So what do you guys think?!  
  
Wen: Reviews will make her very happy! She's scary when she'd mad.  
  
PWA: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr what was that?!  
  
Wen: Nothing! Don't you have reviews to do?  
  
PWA: Oh that's right. A big thanks to . . .  
  
Neko Youkai Night Fire: Don't worry, Kikyo will get her day. Thanks for reviewing! Here's a bag of Christmas cookies for my appreciation.  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: You are so weird. But thanks for reviewing! You can have a bag of Christmas cookies too!  
  
Child of the Ancients: Thanks so much for reviewing and your kind words! You really are a big confidence booster. I don't like Kikyo in my stories either but she just fit in this one for the idea. Oh one more thing. Have a bag of Christmas cookies!  
  
Wen: Is that everyone?  
  
PWA: Yup, yup. I told you we only had three.  
  
Wen: Well come on people this stories better then that! REVIEW! PEOPLE! REVIEW!  
  
PWA: Geez calm down Wendy. Ok well you did hear her. Please review. And have a good Christmas vacation!  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	3. How Could I forget?

PWA: Hey guys! Sorry you had to wait so long. I was busy this Christmas. GUESS WHAT I GOT!!! Shaman King mangas!!! I was so happy!  
  
Wen: HAO!!!  
  
PWA: MINE!!!!! MY HAO!!!  
  
Wen: I saw him first!  
  
PWA: No you didn't! Look Inuyasha!!!  
  
Wen: WHERE?! *Looks franticly.*  
  
PWA: LOL! I love doing that! Ok well the reviews are at the bottom.  
  
Wen: I don't see Inu-chan!  
  
PWA: -_-' Never mind . . . Just on with the story.  
  
Wen: Nah uh you still gotta . . .  
  
PWA: Do it for me would ya.  
  
Wen: PWA does not own Inuyasha . . . BUT I DO!!!  
  
PWA: WENDY!!! YOU LITTLE!!!  
  
Wen: On with the story!!!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
If I Never Knew You  
  
Chapter 3. How Could I Forget?  
  
"Why? Why didn't I tell Kikyo?" Inuyasha said to himself sitting on the branch of a tree that night after dinner. *I have to tell her before we're married. As soon as I see her tomorrow I'll tell her.* Inuyasha thought then slowly fell into an uneasy sleep and in that sleep Inuyasha dreamed.  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
The fight with Naraku was over but Inuyasha was badly injured and half dead.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she ran to him.  
  
((~*And I'm so grateful to you*~))  
  
"Ka . . . Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha are you alright?"  
  
"I . . ."  
  
"Come on Inuyasha lets get you to Kaede's for help."  
  
Inuyasha awoke from his sleep to find Kagome sleeping against a wall. *Was she watching over me?*  
  
"Oh Inuyasha your awake." Kagome said as she suddenly woke up. "How are you feeling?" Kagome asked as she walked over and sat next to him on the floor.  
  
"Better I guess."  
  
"I was so worried about you Inuyasha!" Kagome said as tears started to fall.  
  
"Kagome don't cry. I'll be alright." Inuyasha said trying to comfort her.  
  
((~*I'd have lived my whole life through lost forever*~))  
  
"I thought I had lost you. I just don't know what I'd do without you Inuyasha." Kagome fell on Inuyasha and hugged him tight, crying into his shoulder. Inuyasha winced but he didn't mind that Kagome was hurting him. He was just glad he had her.  
  
"Thank you Kagome. I would have been lost without you." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Inuyasha awoke with a start and almost fell out of the tree. "Kagome! Of course! How could I forget her?!"  
  
((~*If I never knew you.*~))  
  
"What happened? It's almost like the wish we made the other day came true. But that's . . . Kikyo! Kikyo's the one who's done this!"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha I did." Kikyo said as she got to the base of the tree. Inuyasha jumped down and faced Kikyo.  
  
"Why Kikyo? Why did you do it?"  
  
"So I could take you to hell with me where you belong!"  
  
"I am NOT going to hell with you, Kikyo. I'm needed here . . . by Kagome. I don't love you Kikyo. Maybe I used to but that was a long time ago. You've changed. I've change! All I want from you now is for you to have some peace."  
  
"I won't have peace until I take you to hell."  
  
"And what good would that do?! NO! I'm not going with you Kikyo!"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
PWA: Ok folks that's chapter 3. Sorry it was so short. And sorry it was a day late. I'll be updating every Wednesday now until it's done.  
  
Wen: There are only 2 chapters left.  
  
PWA: Well gee Wen thanks for telling them.  
  
Wen: You're welcome.  
  
PWA: -_-' Ok well here are the reviews.  
  
KagomeHigurashiM: Here's the update! Kikyo should die! Wendy is wrong! Inu/Kag lives on forever! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Cutie Blossom: Yup they'll remember. See Inuyasha already does. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: Oh that's right it was your birthday! Hope you had a good one! Thanks for reviewing! Your welcome! I'll ttul.  
  
Neko Youkai Night Fire: You're scarier then I am when I'm hyper! They'll remember! See Inuyasha already does! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Akuma Kodomo: I update this on one Wednesdays. There are 2 more chapters! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lady Fuzzy: Thanks I'm glad you like it. You can hit Wendy all you like. I don't care. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Wen: Wow 7 reviews! Is that good!  
  
PWA: Yup yup! So keep reviewing and we'll keep the story going! If you're reading you better be reviewing! Oh yeah I almost forgot. I have a mailing list so if you would like to be on it please tell me in a review or email me.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	4. I Remember Now!

PWA: Hey every! We're back with the next chapter!  
  
Wen: This one's a doozy!  
  
PWA: Wendy! Not another word!  
  
Wen: It's gross 'cause H . . .  
  
PWA: Wendy I said not another word!  
  
Wen: Yes Ma'am!  
  
PWA: -_-' Anyway I'm sad to say I don't own Inuyasha. And neither does Wendy!  
  
Wen: *Nervous laughter*  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
If I Never Knew You  
  
Chapter 4. I Remember Now!  
  
((~*If I never knew you*~))  
  
"No Inuyasha! Don't go! It's a trap! Don't go with her Inuyasha!"  
  
"Hey, Kagome, stop talking in your sleep and get up. You'll be late for school." Sota said that startled Kagome awake.  
  
"What time is it?" Kagome asked sleepily.  
  
"Seven o'clock. So who's Inuyasha? I thought you already had a boyfriend." Sota said as he began to tease his older sister.  
  
"I do! Inuyasha is . . . is . . ."  
  
"Man, Sis, you sure do have a wild imagination."  
  
"Sota, you little brat!" Kagome then threw one of her pillows at Sota but he was shut the door just in time and it the door instead. *He makes me so mad sometimes! But hey . . . who IS Inuyasha anyway? And why was I dreaming about him? It felt so real . . . Sota's right! I do have a wild imagination.*  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
"Hey, Kagome, wait up!" Hojo yelled through the hall at school.  
  
"Oh hello, Hojo."  
  
"It's Friday . . . would you like to go see the new movie that's playing?" Hojo asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure." Kagome answered in a bored tone.  
  
"Ok then I'll walk you home after school and then we'll go to the mall."  
  
"Ok, see you later then." Kagome said hurriedly . . . she liked Hojo (A/n: *Gag* __) and went to his separate class.  
  
"Gee, Kagome you're so lucky to have a good boyfriend like Hojo." One of Kagome's friends said.  
  
"Yeah I guess but what do you mean?" Kagome said getting annoyed.  
  
"Well so many girls these days get caught up with the wrong guy and get hurt. Another friend spoke up.  
  
"So what you're telling me is I have a 'safe' boyfriend?"  
  
"Kinda." The first spoke again. "I bet you two will get married." She said all wispy.  
  
"I'm only 15 for crying out laud! And I don't want a 'safe' boyfriend I want a wild and spontaneous one! Just leave me alone for a while . . . ok guys." Kagome started for the exit. She was skipping 8th period but it was only study hall.  
  
"Where are you going?" Some other friend of Kagome's asked.  
  
"Home." Was all Kagome said before leaving the school.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Kagome got home and lied on her bed. Her eyes slowly drooped and in no time Kagome was fast asleep.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
((~*Never knowing I could feel a love so strong as you.*~))  
  
"KA-GO-ME!" Inuyasha shouted as she had gotten hit. The demon had just injured her . . . and real bad! "You bastard!" Inuyasha fumed as he slaughter the demon oh dared to hurt 'his' Kagome.  
  
Kagome awoke to Inuyasha watching her attentively in the corner of the hut. "You're awake, good." "What . . . what happened?" Kagome asked trying to sit up. In a flash Inuyasha was by her side.  
  
"You shouldn't get up Kagome. Lay back down." Inuyasha said not one word being harsh. Kagome obliged but noticed the change in him. His eyes were softer and his ears drooped a little.  
  
"Wha . . . what's wrong Inuyasha? You look so sad."  
  
"I . . . I thought I was going to loose you Kagome." Inuyasha then pulled Kagome into a strong embrace.  
  
"Inu-yasha?"  
  
"I . . . I love you Kagome."  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Kagome bolted upright in bed. *Inuyasha! I . . . I remember. I do! I remember now! I'm coming Inuyasha don't worry!*  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Neko Youkai Night Fire: I'm glad you're happy and I'm glad you finally calmed down. Geez Hiei-san how did you handle all that hyperness? Well I'm glad you reviewed anyway.  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: Stop bugging me about the short chapters! And I love my Hao-kun! *Sniff, sniff* I miss him. I know you could send me that Hao fic! I would LOVE to read a Hao fic! Thanks for reviewing my friend!  
  
Siyuri: I loathe Kikyo! I wanna join a club! It would be fun! I'm glad you like it so much. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
The lovely light barrior naxi: I know someone who likes Kikyo . . . it's scary! *blushes* The song is actually from a Disney movie, Pocahontas. It's the ending credits song. I was just listening to it one day and thought it was perfect! Thanks for reviewing! Please don't eat me!  
  
PWA: Well everyone thanks for reviewing! And please if you're reading this please, please, please review! It makes us all feel really happy when you do! Except for Wendy . . . she's always happy.  
  
Wendy: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeheeheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
PWA: Anyway come back next Wednesday for the last chapter. *Sniff, sniff*  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	5. If I Never Knew You

PWA: This *sniff* is the *sniff* last chapter! *sniff, sniff.*  
  
Wendy: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
PWA: *Rolls eyes* It's really not that sad but . . . this has been one of my favorites I've done.  
  
Wendy: Next we'll have to do a Dbz songfic!  
  
PWA: Wendy shut up! Anyway here it is the last . . .  
  
Wendy: But we still haven't told them something.  
  
PWA: What now?!  
  
Wendy: We don't own Inuyasha.  
  
PWA: Who says we don't?  
  
Wendy: O.O Oro?  
  
PWA: Anyway here's the last chapter . . . hope you enjoy! *Sniff, sniff.*  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
If I Never Knew You  
  
Chapter 5. If I Never Knew You  
  
((~*I thought our love would be so beautiful, so beautiful.*~))  
  
"No Inuyasha! What are you doing?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Kikyo, but I won't allow you to wander the earth any longer." Then with one of Inuyasha's Iron Ravern Soul Steelers (I never know how to spell that) Kikyo was gone. Turned to ash. "May you rest in peace . . . my Kikyo."  
  
((~*Some how we made the whole world right.*~)) "We had some good times, Kikyo. You were the one who taught me how to love. But I couldn't be who you wanted me to be. I don't want to be human. I . . . I don't want to be a full blooded demon anymore either. I . . . I just want Kagome." Then with a tear Inuyasha bounded toward the well to bring Kagome back.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Just as Kagome was going out the door the phone rang.  
  
((~*I thought our love would be so beautiful*~))  
  
~Hello Kagome?~ Came Hojo's voice as Kagome put the phone to her ear.  
  
"Oh, Hojo, I forgot, I'm sorry."  
  
~That's ok. Are you alright? Do you still . . .~  
  
"You know what, Hojo, I'm sorry but this just isn't working out."  
  
~You're. . . you're breaking up with me?!~  
  
"Yeah, listen I gotta go, bye." Kagome hung up the phone and then ran out the door to the well.  
  
((~*We'd turn the darkness into light.*~))  
  
Kagome got to the well and looked into it. *I remember that night, Inuyasha, when I first saw you as a human and you got sick. You said I smelled nice but now you still deny it to this day. And so many other times. I . . . I know you love me, Inuyasha, I just know it.* Kagome then jumped into the well to go find Inuyasha.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
*There's the well. I have to find Kagome and tell her the truth.* Inuyasha thought and walked to the edge of the well.  
  
((~*And still my heart is saying we were right, we were right.*~)) Just as Inuyasha got to the edge of the well Kagome poked her head up over the top. Kagome looked up and saw the amber eyes of Inuyasha. They stared at each other looking into each others eyes for the longest time. Finally Inuyasha help Kagome out of the well and held her in a strong embrace.  
  
((~*And if I never knew you. If I never knew you.*~))  
  
"Inuyasha, I've missed you so much." Kagome said as she started to cry into Inuyasha's chest. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made that stupid wish."  
  
((~*I'd have lived my whole life through . . .*~))  
  
"Hey now don't cry Kagome. I made that wish too you know. And it wasn't your fault. It was Kikyo's fault we forgot."  
  
"Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "What do you mean, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kikyo was watching us that day Kagome. She heard us wish we never knew each other. She's the one that made this all happen."  
  
"Where . . . where is she now?" Kagome asked almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"I . . . I killed her. It was the best thing to do. All I wanted was for her to have some peace."  
  
((~*Empty as the sky.*~))  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I know you loved her but . . ."  
  
"Shhh, Kagome, that was a long time ago. It's in the past. Please don't start crying again."  
  
"I know but . . . Inuyasha I . . . I love you." Kagome then began to cry again.  
  
((~*Never knowing why.*~))  
  
"Kagome I . . . I love you too." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and he smiled down at her.  
  
"You do Inuyasha?"  
  
"I do Kagome." Kagome hugged Inuyasha tight. Inuyasha didn't mind much, for he didn't really have much to complain about. He had what he wanted. He had someone who loved him. And loved him for who he was. And he loved her back.  
  
((~* Lost forever. If I never knew . . . you.*~))  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
((~*If I never knew you.  
If I never felt this love.  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life would be.  
  
And I'm so grateful to you.  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever.  
If I never knew you.  
  
If I never knew you.  
I'd be safe but have this real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love as strong as you.  
  
I thought our love would be so beautiful.  
So beautiful.  
Somehow we made the whole world right.  
I thought our love would be so beautiful.  
We'd turn the darkness into light.  
And still my heart is saying we were right.  
We were right.  
  
And if I never knew you.  
If I never knew you.  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
  
Empty as the sky.  
Never knowing why.  
Lost forever.  
If I never knew . . . you.*~))  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
PWA: Well there it is folks the last chapter.  
  
Wen: Is it really over? *Sniff, sniff*  
  
PWA: I'm afraid so.  
  
Wen: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
PWA: But hey I might make a sequel! You never know with me!  
  
Wen: Yeah right.  
  
PWA: It's true! I might make a sequel! If I get enough reviewers!  
  
Wen: Whatever!  
  
PWA: *Sigh* Let's just go to the reviews.  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: It's over!!! *Sniff, sniff* Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Amaya-san: Here's the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Neko Youkai Night Fire: Yeah I know . . . Hojo is . . . ew! And he was in this chapter too wasn't he. Sorry. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
KagomeHigurashiM: Thanks I'm glad you like it. I'll try and get to your story . . . but I'm really busy lately but I'll try. Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
PWA: Ok well that's it folks! Please check out my other fics as well. I'm told there good. *And the best thing Wendy isn't in them. Heehee ^_^*  
  
Wen: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!!!  
  
PWA: Until next time people!  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


End file.
